Just Another Prank?
by knifethrowastarr
Summary: Hermione is sick of the twins' never ending pranks, so she decides to pull one of her own. But, is she still joking, or is she for real?
1. Hogwarts A History

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my second Hermione/Fred fic. It's not too great, I actually think I liked my first fic better, but this one is fun anyway. :) Reviews are awesome, and appreciated, and the fuel which keeps me writing. So, if you review, I continue to write. got it? good. :)**

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts; A History**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, how I wish they were.**

"Hermione! What happened to you?" Lavender Brown hovered worriedly over her room mates bed.

Hermione grunted and sat up. "What are you talking about Lavender?"

Lavender walked over to her dresser and picked up a mirror. She put it in front of Hermione's face. Hermione let out a blood curdling scream. She looked down at the rest of her body and screamed again. Her skin was covered in black writing. Looking closer, she noticed it was print from a book. A book she knew very well. "I'll kill them!" she yelled, jumping out of bed. She got dressed and stormed down to the common room. Who else would play a joke like this?

"Frederick George Weasley and George Frederick Weasley!" The twins were talking to a couple of first years in the corner. Their eyes widened at the sight of her. She was breathing heavily, and she looked mad enough to hex them to next year.

"Oi, 'Mione! All that reading catch up to you?" Fred grinned.

"What's that there? 'Hogwarts: A History?'" George grinned.

"Fix. It. Now." she growled. "Or, I'll write your mum."

George gulped and nudged Fred, who pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket. He handed it to her.

Hermione scowled. "This better work, or I'm deducting house points too." (A/N: Aww Hermione the ickle prefect...) She popped the candy in her mouth. After a minute or two, her skin appeared back to normal.

"See? No harm done then?" George tried, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, all it fun, 'Mione." Fred smiled.

Hermione glared at them. "For now, I'll leave you be. But watch your backs." With that, she stalked away, leaving the twins in shock.

"You don't think she'll really do anything, do you?" George asked.

"Nah, it's Hermione we're talking about." Fred answered, smiling.


	2. Arguments with Oneself, and Plans

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. I know they're short, but there will probably be a bunch. I don't know how long the story will be really. I know I like to read ones with a bunch of chapters though, so we'll see. Reviews rock my socks.** :)

**Chapter 2: Arguments with Oneself, and Plans**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just picturing them in their knickers though...**

Hermione sat in the library, studying for an upcoming potions exam, and thinking of the earlier events. Those twins were always picking on her. Especially Fred. She didn't know why she let it get to her so much sometimes. _'Well, I think you fancy Fred.' _said a voice in her head._ '**NO way!**' _she argued back. _'**EW!**'_ She barely noticed the red haired girl who sat next to her.

"Hey, 'Mione. What's up?"

Hermione grumbled in response.

"What's wrong?"

"Your brothers."

"Ron?"

"No...Fred and George."

Ginny sighed. "What now?"

Hermione explained her rude awakening, the book imprinted on her skin, and her talk with the twins.

"You'll be getting them back, right?" Ginny asked.

"How? I can't think of anything that'll really get to them. You know they'll out do any spells I use. They're smarter than they look."

"Well, we'll just have to think outside the box."

"I'll have to get personal. Toy with their emotions a bit." Hermione thought for awhile.

"Oh! I've got it!" Ginny grinned. Hermione looked at her friend curiously. "Okay, lets go to the dorms, I've got a plan. The girls headed out of the library, whispering quietly to each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron, Harry, Fred and George sat in the common room, playing a game of exploding snap.

"Oi, Harry, have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Not since lunch. Ginny either."

"I think Hermione's avoiding us." said Fred.

"Yeah, probably better off that way though. Wouldn't want to get hexed." George said.

Harry and Ron gave the twins a look. "What did you do now, you gits?" Ron questioned

Fred and George explained what happened.

"Only a joke!"

"She needs to lighten up a bit!"

"She said she would write mum, so I guess we'll leave her alone for awhile." Fred sighed.

"Well, serves you right." Ron smirked. "I hope she gets you guys back."

Fred was about to reply when he heard footsteps coming down the girls stairs. He looked up and saw Ginny, and then his jaw dropped.

"...Hermione?"


	3. Denial is a river in Egypt

**A/N: I've only gotten one review so far, but i'll put this up since I left it on a cliffhanger and all...yep.**

**Chapter 3: Denial is a river in Egypt...**

**Disclaimer: I've nothing witty to say. They're not mine. Oh, but one can dream.**

Hermione and Ginny were in the 5th year dorms.

"So, you think this will work?"

"He's a boy. Of course it will." Ginny smiled.

Hermione looked in the mirror, holding up two different shirts. "Which one then?" She looked at Ginny.

"The blue one. More cleavage." Ginny grinned. Hermione pulled the shirt on. "Perfect."

"So, this won't really get to George." Hermione said.

"Well, that's only cause he has a girlfriend. Making one twin suffer should suffice though." Hermione shrugged. "Good. Let's go then." Ginny grabbed her arm.

Hermione followed her down the steps. When they arrived in the common room. They saw the boys sitting in the corner, playing exploding snap. Fred looked up, and Hermione saw his jaw drop.

"...Hermione?"

"Yes Fred, that's Hermione. You've seen her before haven't you?" Ginny grinned at her brother's expression.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah Fred, unless you don't recognize me without writing all over my skin." she smirked at him.

Fred just stared. This was NOT Hermione. Hermione wore long skirts, and bulky jumpers, and had bushy hair. This Hermione was wearing a short jean skirt, and a blue scoop neck t-shirt, and her hair was straight. He realized he probably looked like an idiot with his mouth hanging open, so he quickly shut it. He then realized she had been speaking to him. _'Come on, Fred. Speak.'_

"Uhm...yeah." _'Oh, good going mate. You're a git. What in the bloody hell was that?' _he thought.

"Right...so what are you lot up to?" Ginny sat down next to Harry. Hermione was still standing there, so Ginny looked at her and then pointedly at the seat that was open in between Fred and George. Hermione got the hint and sat down.

Fred watched her sit. _'Okay Fred, redeem yourself for that stupid uh...yeah crap you just said. Say something nice...' _"So...truce?" He held out his hand to her.

She looked at his hand and then shook it. "Yeah. You're a bit hard to stay mad at." she smiled at him.

"Okay. who are you? And what have you done with Hermione?" George scooted away from her.

"Yeah, you're actually freaking me out a bit." Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Just cause I forgave you guys? I can take it back. Would you rather me be mad?" she asked.

"No! No...forget I said anything. This is good." George said quickly, wanting to avoid a hex or two. or ten.

Hermione smiled and turned her attention to the rest of the group. Fred and George exchanged a puzzled look over her head. The group then decided to head down to dinner. Hermione walked next to Fred, and he looked at her oddly.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh, you usually walk with Harry and Ron is all."

"Well, Ron's with Lavender, and Harry's with Ginny. Didn't want to be the 5th wheel." She looked at him. "I'll go away if you want..."

Fred shook his head. "No, you can walk with me anytime, 'Mione. I just didn't think you would want to." Fred grinned sheepishly. _**'Is this some kind of alternate universe? What is going on here?' **'Oh shut up, Fred. You like the attention from her. You fancy her you know.' **'I do NOT! EW!'**_

Hermione looked puzzled. "Why not?"

Fred frowned. "Well, I didn't think you liked me very much, since I always play pranks on you and break the rules. I make it hard on you a lot."

Hermione smiled. _**'I didn't know he cared so much about me liking him or not.'** 'Well you do fancy him you know.' **'I do not! Shut it, will you?'**_ "Well, Fred. You'll be surprised to know that I do like you." She winked at him and patted his shoulder.

'**_What is going on? 'Mione's being nice...and flirting with me. This is like the twilight zone for sure...' _**he thought.

Hermione took her seat next to Ginny. and Fred sat with George and Lee. All through dinner, Hermione felt his eyes on her, and she would stare back at him, which would cause him to look down at his plate.

Ginny leaned over to Hermione. "I think it's working." she whispered.

"How can you tell?"

"He keeps staring at you."

"Yeah, I know. What do I do?"

"You need to get him alone. Ask him to go somewhere with you or something..."

Hermione squeaked. "What! How?"

"Oh...I know!" Ginny leaned closer and whispered her idea in Hermione ear.


	4. Favors and Quidditch Muscles

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers, and I'm only updating cause TFS said so. :) Oh, also, I realized that prefects cannot take away house points, (as Hermione threatened in chapter 1) but lets just pretend.** **Okay? Awesome. :) Review pleeease!**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. **_italics_** are thoughts, so are the _bold italics._..the difference being that they're different sides of the conversation. you'll get it, I promise.**

**Chapter 4: Favors and Quidditch Muscles**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Insert image of Twins in knickers here ooohh...yum.**

Later that night in the common room, Fred was still trying to figure out what was going on with Hermione. He was also trying to figure out why he was so bothered by it. Did he fancy her? _'Well, she's looking good.' **'Wait, where did that come from?' **_

Right on cue, Hermione came down the stairs from the girls rooms. Fred gulped when he saw her. She walked right past Ron and Harry, completely ignoring them, and stopped in front of him.

"Fred?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?" he asked nervously.

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Uhm..." '_**Why are you so nervous? It's just Hermione.' **'Not just Hermione. New, hot, good looking Hermione.' **'Oh, shut up!' **_"Sure, what is it?"

"Come with me?" she asked. He nodded and she turned around and started back up the stairs. Fred followed, and received strange glances from Harry and Ron on the way. They came to the 5th year's room and Hermione went inside. When Fred followed, she closed the door behind him.

"So...what do you need?" Fred asked.

Hermione stood in front of him. _**'Come on Hermione, Gryffindor bravery. This is all for the sake of a prank, remember?' **'Is it? Or do you really like it. You've wanted to get him alone like this for awhile now...' **'Oh, be quiet!'**_

Fred looked at her face, which was scrunched up in concentration. **_'She looks awful determined. What's she doing?'_**

Hermione took a step forward. "You know Fred, I've been thinking. I always work hard to get what I want, but I seem to be lacking in a certain aspect of my life. I haven't been trying that hard. So tonight, I'm going to change that."

Fred looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Hermione pulled out her wand and put a locking spell on the door. "I've found something I want, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get it."

Fred shifted nervously and glanced at the door. "And...uhm...what is it then?"

Hermione grinned mischievously. "You." Without warning, she leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. Fred stared at her, wide eyed.

"M...Me? But...but...what?"

"Is it so hard to believe? I pretend to be mad when you pull a prank on me, but secretly, I enjoy the attention. I spend as much time at the burrow as possible, just to be near you. I've wanted you for awhile, but it took me a little time to gather my courage." She grinned again, but part of her really wondered if she had just made that up, or if it was really true. She began to advance on him, and she backed him up until he was sitting on a bed. Now they were eye level.

"Hermione...I..." he stuttered. _**'What is going on? She's Hermione!' **'But, you want her. Don't deny it.' **'What about Ron?' **'Your brother is dating Lavender, he's been over Hermione for ages.' **'But, she's still his friend...isn't this wrong?' **'No, you git. Wouldn't he rather it be his own brother that she's snogging rather than someone like Vicktor Krum?' **'Aw...bloody hell...'**_

Fred reached out an arm and grabbed onto her waist, pulling her closer. He could feel her breath on his face. He put his other hand in her hair and pulled her forward, meeting her lips with his own. The kiss started out soft and slow, but began to deepen as he permitted her tongue to enter his mouth; She pushed him back onto the bed, and straddled him. He ran his hands down her back and through her hair. She ran her hands down his arms. **_'Mmmm...I love Quidditch.'_** she thought. _**'Oh, what am I doing!' **'Shut up, and enjoy it. You've been waiting for this for a long time, 'Mione.' _

Fred broke the kiss and looked up at her. "Are you sure about this, 'Mione? I mean, I don't know..."

Hermione sat on the bed, and looked at him. She knew this was a bad idea. It was supposed to be a prank. Just a prank. **_'Then why do I feel something? Something that wasn't there before...'_**

"Uh...I think you should go. I need to think." Hermione stated. She pointed her wand at the door, and mumbled the unlocking charm.

Fred stood up. "Okay..." he scratched his head. "I'll...uh...see you later then." He walked out the door and down the stairs.

When Fred reached the common room, he got stares from Harry and Ron again, this time joined by George, Lee, Ginny and George's girlfriend Alicia. Fred waved a hand at them and went up the boys stairs.

"I need a cold shower..." he mumbled to himself.


	5. Birds and Brothers

**A/N: Reviews make my days sunny and warm. And muffins are yummy. And so is pecan pie. These things are all irrelevant. Well except for the reviews part. So read on:)**

**Chapter 5: Birds and Brothers**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd be writing book 7, and bringing back Dumbledore! (Yes, I am pretty mad about that whole thing...)**

Hermione was having a hard time keeping with her plan. Ever since that night in her room, she had been unable to speak to Fred. Every time she was in the same room as him, she felt a blush begin to creep up her neck, and settle on her face. Every glance at him reminded her of the kisses they had shared, and how she had pushed him back and climbed on top of him.

Little did she know, Fred was having a similar problem. Whenever she was near, he felt his ears get hot, and was sure he was turning an unattractive shade of maroon. (A/N: But it's so cute when they blush!) George took notice of his twins strange behavior. He decided to corner him and get some answers. Fred was getting ready for bed when George walked into the dorms.

"Well?"

Fred looked at his twin. "Well what?"

"What's been up with you recently?"

"Nothing mate, I'm fine." Fred lied.

"That's rubbish. I thought we told each other everything, Fred." George looked a little hurt.

Fred frowned. "We do."

"Well then?"

"It's Hermione." Fred sighed.

George gave his twin a grin. "I knew it. Shagging her?"

"No!" Fred scowled."Well, you remember that last prank we played on her, and how she was acting all nice and really odd that night? Well, she asked me to help her with something in her room that night. I went up thinking she needed me to reach something, and she tells me she wants me. We snogged, and then she got all weird again and asked me to leave."

George looked shocked. "She tricked you into snogging her?"

"Well sort of. I didn't really put up a fight."

George grinned. "Who would? She's turned into quite a bird..."

Fred nodded, lost in thoughts of Hermione in her short skirt and low cut shirt. "Well, she hasn't spoken to me since."

"Do you like her, mate?" George asked.

Fred thought a moment. "Yeah, I think I do..."

"Go get her then! She's probably embarrassed, she did do something rather Un-Hermione like."

Fred looked hesitant. "I don't know, George...what if she thinks it was a mistake and wants to forget about it?"

"Only one way to find out."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Hermione paced back and forth in her room. Ginny sat on her bed, watching the pacing and getting very bored with it.

"What in the bloody hell is the problem, 'Mione?"

"I don't know!" Hermione sighed and flopped down on the bed next to Ginny. " I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"The plan..."

"Pretend to seduce my brother?"

"Yes."

"Well why not?"

Hermione stared at the ceiling for awhile, and then turned to Ginny and said in a small voice: "Cause, I don't want to pretend."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You fancy him, don't you?"

Hermione just nodded.

"Where did that come from? He's always so mean to you."

"I know...I don't know what happened...but when we kissed, I couldn't deny how I felt any longer." she sighed. "I had to ask him to leave cause I was afraid of what I might do to him."

"Okay, too much info. He is my brother remember?"

"Sorry..."

Ginny grinned suddenly. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Hermione looked shocked. "Nothing! He doesn't like me..."

"If he didn't like you, would he have kissed you?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know...probably not."

"So? Go talk to him. Please? I've always wanted a sister." Ginny teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine, but...you owe me."

"Why?"

"I'm doing this for you." Hermione laughed. "I feel bad for you with those 6 brothers. You need my help."

Hermione walked down the stairs to the common room. At the same time, Fred was making his way down the boys stairs. They both stopped when they reached the common room, looking around for each other. Fred spotted her, and walked over.

"Hermione."

"Fred."

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, I was just coming to find you."

"Room of Requirement?"

"Sure. Come on." Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the portrait hole.

**A/N: I know, cliffy. I'm mean, I'm evil, I should die. etc. Well, the next chapter isn't quite finished yet. I wanna know your ideas though...what do YOU thinks gonna happen in the Room of Requirement? I've decided I fancy some audience participation. So, let me know...**


	6. Questions and Bets

**A/N: K I updated, I've been kinda blah the past few days, so I haven't been able to write. But here you go. Please enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6: Questions and Bets**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I'd buy em if they were for sale...**

Fred paced back and forth in the hall where the room of requirement would appear. After his third walk past the wall, a door appeared. He held it open for Hermione and then followed her inside. The room was dimly lit, and there was a couch pushed against the far wall, with a table in front of it. There was tea on the table, and a small radio. They sat down on the couch, and Hermione picked up a cup of tea, and proceeded to stare into it. Fred decided to start.

"Hermione, why have you been avoiding me?" Hermione shrugged. Fred continued. "Because we haven't spoken since that night in your room, and I wanted to know what I did wrong."

Hermione bit her lip, and still staring into her tea, whispered a response.

Fred couldn't understand what she said. He put his hand to her chin and lifted her head. It was then that he saw the tears. "Oh, 'Mione, please don't cry." He wiped her tears with his thumb. "What was that last bit you said?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. It was me." Hermione took a deep breath and looking back into her tea, continued. "Fred, everything I told you that night was true. And it's scaring me. I mean, you're my best friends brother, and my complete opposite. And you'd never feel that way about me anyway..." She sniffed.

Fred couldn't believe his ears. "'Mione...I think I'm falling for you." _**'Is this really happening? I never thought it would.' **'Yeah really. FINALLY!'_

Hermione looked up from her tea. She looked at his face to make sure he wasn't joking. "You're serious?"

"I'd never joke about something like that. You should never joke around with peoples feelings." Hermione couldn't help feeling guilty after he said that. She knew that was exactly how this had all started, but after that comment, she would never admit that to him.**_ 'I hope he doesn't know already!' _**

Fred lifted his hand and wiped the rest of her tears away. "'Mione, would you...would you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione thought a second. **_'If he knew, he wouldn't have asked you that. But what do I say?'_**

'_Uhm, Hermione, don't be dumb. You like him. A lot. So say YES!'_ She decided to listened to her heart. "Yes. I'd like that Fred." She smiled.

Fred smiled back. "Good." he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. She put her arms around his neck, and he leaned her back, so he was on top. After awhile, Hermione broke the kiss off, her breathing ragged.

"We should get back to the common room. It's way past curfew."

Fred nodded in agreement and helped her up off the couch. They walked back to the common room in silence, holding hands. When they climbed through the portrait hole, they found their friends huddled in the corner. Ginny looked up first and noticed their hands.

She grinned. "Oi, Hermione and Fred...what's going on?"

Hermione and Fred blushed.

Ron looked up. "Hermione, what happened to you? Your hair is a mess..." He then looked down and saw them holding hands. "Harry, you owe me 5 galleons."

Harry looked confused. "Why?"

"I won the bet."

Ginny looked over. "What bet?"

George grinned. "Ron bet Harry 5 galleons that there was something going on with Hermione and Fred."

Harry reluctantly pulled 5 galleons out of his pocket and gave it to Ron. Ron grinned. "Thanks guys!" he said to the blushing pair.

Hermione shook her head. "We didn't do this for you, Ron."

Fred grinned. "But, we'll take a cut of your profits if you want..."

Ron scowled. "No way!"

Hermione laughed. "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight all." She waved to the group. Fred walked her over to the girls stairs.

"Goodnight, love. See you in the morning." he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Night, Fred." Hermione turned and walked up the stairs. She got to her room and flopped on the bed.

Not even 3 minutes later, as Hermione was replaying the night in her head, she was assaulted by a girl with fiery red hair.

"'MIONE! What happened! I need details!"

Hermione grinned and retold the whole experience.

"So, are you going to tell him the truth?"

"About how this all started? No way! I told you what he said. He'd probably never speak to me again if he knew."

"Yeah but, keeping secrets is the first way to ruin a relationship."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not ready to tell him yet. But I will soon. I promise."

Ginny grinned. "So, sister of mine, welcome to the Weasley clan."

"Oh, not yet there missy. We're not married..." Hermione giggled.

"Not yet..." Ginny giggled too. Hermione picked up her pillow and wacked the girl in the head. This started a full on pillow fight, which lasted till both girls collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles.


	7. Nails for Breakfast and Tacks for Snack

**A/N: I know it's short, but writers block is setting in. I'm going to go meditate (a.k.a play with glowsticks and rave) to try and get some ideas. :) Thanks to my reviewers. I love you!**

**Chapter 7: Nails for Breakfast and Tacks for Snack**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I want twins for my birthday! (It's next month you know...)**

The next couple weeks passed rather quickly for Hermione. Her and Fred sat together at every meal, and sometimes Fred would walk her to her classes. Nights were spent in the common room, doing homework together, or relaxing on the couch by the fire. And of course, there was the snogging, which made most of their friends gag. The couple had agreed to take it slow, so there wasn't anything going on other then kissing. Those few weeks had been uneventful, except for Ginny bugging Hermione to tell Fred the truth. The truth finally came out one night in the common room.

"Fred! What did I tell you about playing tricks on the first years!"

"Aw 'Mione, he was asking for it! He shouldn't be eating candy that's been lying on the table."

"Fred, it has a sign next to it that says 'Eat Me! I'm Free!'" Hermione gestured to the bowl of Ton Tongue Toffees on the table.

"It was just a joke."

"Just a joke? It wasn't a very funny one. I've got a first year hysterical crying in the corner now Fred. Thanks a lot." Hermione huffed and made to go to the corner to check on the kid.

Fred grumbled under his breath "You need to learn to take a joke."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and spun on her heel. "I need to learn to take a joke, huh? You can't be serious."

Fred could see the fire in her eyes, and he was a little scared.

"I've been taking jokes from you and your brother ever since I met you. I'd say that I'm pretty good at taking a joke, since you're both still alive." she growled.

"You know you'd never do anything to us anyway, Hermione."

"Oh, that's what you think. You know, this whole relationship we have started out as a joke to begin with. I just didn't plan on ACTUALLY liking you." Hermione put her hand over her mouth.

Fred's eyes widened. "What?" He couldn't believe he had heard that. "You were pretending to like me?"

Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh Fred..." she said softly.

"Don't 'Oh Fred' me, Hermione. You were pretending to like me so that I would like you back, just so you could stomp on my heart. Then the joke would finally be on me, right?" Fred was clenching his fists tightly, and his knuckles were white. "Well guess what Hermione? I guess you won." And with that, Fred turned around and walked out the portrait hole, leaving a crying first year, and a crying Hermione behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione laid in her bed the next morning. She had spent most of the night crying, and had not really slept well at all. She had no idea where Fred has disappeared to, and didn't know if he had even come back, since she didn't want to stick around. Ginny came into the room to see why she hadn't come down to breakfast.

"'Mione, you okay?" The red head sat on the edge of her bed.

"Ginny..." Hermione began to sob.

"Oh no! What did my prat of a brother do now?"

"I told him..." she sniffed.

"Oh. That bad huh?"

"Yeah, we had a fight, and it just kind of slipped out. I didn't...didn't mean for it to come out like that. He looked so hurt, Gin. He didn't even let me explain..."

Ginny shook her head. She leaned over and hugged her friend. "He'll come around, 'Mione. I'm pretty sure he's crazy about you. You just need to give him time to cool down. If you want, I'll try and talk to him."

Hermione nodded. "I'm going to stay in bed today I think. Will you bring me something from lunch?"

"You got it hun. Feel better." Ginny stood up and walked down the stairs. Hermione rolled over and sighed, drifting off back into a restless sleep.


	8. If It’s Games You Want

**A/N: Ah...nothing like raving to get the blood flowing. Now that I'm completely out of breath, I've got some ideas! Anyway, enjoy, and I love my reviewers like a fat kid love cake. :)**

**Chapter 8: If It's Games You Want...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, and if I did...the books probably wouldn't be meant for kids...**

Ginny immediately ran to the boys dormitories and knocked on the 7th years door. George opened the door and stopped his sister before she even said anything.

"He's not here, and he won't talk about it either."

"But, he didn't even let Hermione explain..."

"I tried already, Gin. If he won't talk to me, he won't talk to anybody. Even you."

"Well I just hope he doesn't go off and do something stupid..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day when Hermione came down for breakfast, Fred took one look at her, got up, and walked out of the Great Hall. She did her best to hold back her tears and continued to butter her toast. The rest of the day, she felt lost. She had become so accustomed to him walking her to class, and holding her hand, that it felt weird not to have him there. After dinner, Hermione began her prefect rounds, walking around the corridors. She rounded a corner, and heard giggling. She walked a little further and saw two pairs of feet sticking out from underneath a tapestry.

"Hey! I'm a prefect, and you're out in the hall after curfew." She stood outside the tapestry and waited. To her surprise, Parvati Patil came out, with none other than Fred Weasley in tow.

"Oh, the ickle prefect. Are you going to turn us in 'Mione?" Fred smirked at her and wrapped his arm around Parviti's middle.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She felt the tears start coming, and she turned around a ran back to the Gryffindor common room. She didn't stop when she reached it, and headed up the girls stairs. Ginny saw her run up, and then a few minutes later, she watched Fred and Parvati arrive. Putting two and two together, Ginny stood up.

"You bloody git!"

Fred turned around and looked at his sister. "You kiss our mum with that mouth?"

"FRED WEASLEY! Oh Merlin help you, I'm going to write mum and tell her what a prat you're being!"

On this note, Parvati mumbled something about sleep and ran up the girls stairs. Ginny was closing in on her brother quickly, and he was backing himself into a corner.

"How DARE you treat Hermione this way. Fighting with her, not even letting her get a word in edgewise to explain herself, and then the next day running around with that slag!"

"I don't need to listen to you, Ginny. It's my life, I'll do what I want." Fred growled. "And, obviously, Hermione doesn't care about my feelings, so why should I care about hers?"

"Fine then, don't listen to me Fred. But wait till Harry and Ron hear about this. You'll be hearing it from them, I'm sure." She turned to walk away. "Oh, and if you don't fix this, I will write mum. I promise." She stalked away, leaving an angry and hurt Fred in the corner.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sobbed in her bed, with the hangings closed and a silencing charm on them. She didn't care to hear Parvati come back, or if Ginny came up to check on her. She wanted to be left alone. How could she be so stupid, thinking Fred actually cared about her. If he liked her like he claimed he did, there's no way he would have been able to run off with Parvati the day after they fought. They had never even really broken up. _'**Well, if he can move on so easily, then so can I. I just need to find an unsuspecting Gryffindor boy...maybe Fred will realize what he's missing..'**_ Hermione sighed.

"Well, if it's games he wants, then he's got them..."

OoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Ginny came into Hermione's room, to find her getting ready for the day. She was wearing a short black skirt, and a light pink t-shirt, with a grey thin zip-up sweater over it. She was in the middle of straightening her hair.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay I guess. I've been better though."

"I'm really sorry about my brother, 'Mione. He's being horrible to you." Ginny sighed.

"Oh it's okay Ginny. I've got a plan though." Hermione grinned.

"Oh?" Ginny smiled. "Go on..."

Hermione giggled. "Well, he wants to play games? He's gonna get games all right. In the worst way..."


	9. Hey, Jealousy

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. I got my first flame, and it made me kinda sad, but I'll be okay, I promise. I mean, if you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read it, so just keep it to yourself. I don't need to be reminded how much I suck. lol. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 9. If you've got ideas on where the next chapter should go, let me know okay? I like when you participate!**

**Chapter 9: Hey Jealousy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I promise.**

_And you can trust me not to think  
And not to sleep around  
If you don''t expect too much from me  
You might not be let down  
Cause all I really want is to be with you  
Feeling like I matter too  
If I hadn''t blown the whole thing years ago  
I might be here with you  
-Gin Blossoms - Hey Jealousy_

_The day before..._

Fred was pacing around his room. He couldn't believe that Hermione had began dating him with intentions to hurt him. Even though part of him was happy she had decided otherwise, it really bothered him that she had thought that way in the first place. He wasn't exactly sure how to feel. His brother George had been trying to get him to talk about it the whole day, but Fred just flat out refused. He decided he needed to take a walk, so he ran down the boys stairs and out the portrait hole.

While he was walking, he silently prayed that Hermione wasn't doing her prefect rounds that night, because she was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. He needed to sort out his head before he even thought about talking to her. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Fred, right?"

"Yeah, hi Parvati." Fred smiled weakly. He really wanted to be left alone.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Fine." He didn't want to be having this small talk with her.

"Uhm, I heard what happened with Hermione. You okay?"

Fred groaned inwardly. "Yeah. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay."

Fred heard someone else walking down one of the corridors. He turned around and saw Hermione walking down the hall, staring at the floor intently. "Oi, it's her. Come on!" he whispered, grabbing Parvati's arm and dragging her behind a tapestry.

"What are we going to do? She'll surely see us."

Fred thought of a million excuses. Suddenly an idea popped in his head. _'She started the game playing, so let's keep it going then...' _He thought. "It's okay, just play along." he grinned.

Parvati giggled.

The footsteps stopped on the other side of the tapestry. "Hey! I'm a prefect, and you're out in the hall after curfew." Hermione said to the tapestry. Fred motioned for Parvati to go first. He followed her.

Hermione's face was that of shock. Fred couldn't help but smirk at her. "Oh, the ickle prefect. Are you going to turn us in 'Mione?" He snaked his arm around Parvati's waist.

Hermione gave him a very hurt look and ran down the hall towards the common room. Fred stepped back from Parvati.

"Fred, she's going to be mad at me now!"

"Sorry, Parvati. It was the only thing I could think of."

Parvati just nodded.

"She hurt me really bad, you know." Fred sighed. "Now maybe she knows how I feel..."

_Back to the present..._

Hermione walked down the girls stairs with Ginny, and looked around the common room. Spotting the person she was looking for, she smiled. He was sitting alone, frantically scribbling on a piece of parchment. _'Probably the last of an essay that's due today...' _She sat down next to him and waited for him to look up. She felt his eyes look at her legs, and then slowly travel up to her face.

"Oi! Hermione!" He looked back down at her legs. "I never knew you were such a bird..." he grinned.

"Well, thank you, Seamus." she smiled and batted her eyes.

He grinned at her again. "So, what can I do for you, sweetheart?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." She asked.

He nodded and she whispered her plan to him. "Anything for a pretty thing like you." He winked at her.

"Would you walk me down to breakfast then?"

"Sure thing." He held out his arm and she held it, and he led her down to breakfast.

When they arrived in the great hall, the entire Gryffindor table had eyes on them. She received puzzled looks from Ron and Harry, and a knowing smile from Ginny. She spotted Fred, pushing his eggs around his plate. He looked up at her and their eyes met. When he took in the scene in front of him, he put on a face that she couldn't read. After Seamus and Hermione sat down to eat, Fred stood up, throwing his fork down on his plate, and stormed out of the hall. Hermione met eyes with Ginny, and the red head nodded her head.

Hermione turned to Seamus. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay sweetie." he said through a mouth full of food. Hermione and Ginny both got up and walked to the girls bathroom.

"So?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, you got him all right. If looks could kill, Seamus would be dead about 60 times over." Ginny smiled.

"So now what do I do?"

"Try talking to him I guess. I'll bet he went back to the common room to brood. George said he won't talk to him about any of it."

Hermione nodded. "Tell Seamus thanks for me?"

Ginny nodded and the girls parted ways. Hermione walked through the portrait hole, and of course, there was Fred. He was sitting in front of the fire, and staring into it with a scowl on his face. _'Okay, here goes nothing...'_


	10. Astronomy Tower Race

**A/N: Oh my little ones, looks like we've reached the end. I do love writing these fics. If anyone is interested in collaborating in a joint fic, feel free to email me or IM me on AIM. Until next fic, peace out girl scouts. (P.S I've got a Hermione/Ron fic in the works, and I may have another R rated fic coming soon...)**

**Chapter 10: Astronomy Tower Race**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twins, or Hermione. Sorry to disappoint you.**

Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to where Fred was sitting. She was glad it was a nice day, and a Saturday, so there was no one in the common room but them. She sat down on the floor next to him. He continued to look into the fire and made no move to acknowledge her.

"Fred?"

Nothing.

"Fred. I want to talk to you."

He narrowed his eyes a little, but didn't move otherwise. Hermione took this as a sign to continue.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything Fred. I was so fed up with you and your brother playing tricks on me, and I was so caught up in trying to get back at you, that I didn't think about how hurt you might get. And after I started, I began to realize my true feelings for you." She felt the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "I really like you Fred." She started to cry.

Fred looked away from the fire and down at the girl sitting next to him. He couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was, and his heart pained to see her so sad. _'And it's all your fault...stupid git.' _Fred got down on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and cried.

"Hermione..." He whispered. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I didn't let you explain what happened. I know now that you really didn't intend to hurt me." He smiled at her. "And you should know that nothing went on between Parvati and I."

"Then you should know nothing went on between Seamus and I either."

He smiled. "I only have eyes for you, you know."

"That's good to know Mr. Weasley." She leaned in close to him. "Because I feel the same way about you."

"Well, Ms. Granger," He said leaning in closer to her. "I've missed you these past few days. Why don't we get reacquainted?"

Hermione smiled. "I'll race you to the astronomy tower..." She gave him a quick kiss, and ran off.

"Oh you little..." He got up and chased her out of the portrait hole, both of them laughing the whole way.

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers: Here goes the list..

**Fk306 animelover**

**ginny278**

**One.True.Tom.Felton.Lover**

**brown-eyed angelofmusic**

**TFS - You know my plot was based on what you said, so really I owe most of this story to you. Feel special! I did pick Seamus over Neville cause I just like Seamus better. It's the Irishness I think. So you should definitely get me your screen name or something so we can talk more! Gives you a pancake.**

**Olivia Malfoy - Thanks for enjoying my story so much :)**

**hplvrgurl132**

**krazykrazykt - thanks for all your reviews!**

**ordinary pigs**

**AidenShadowBreeze **

**AwkwardLastWords - Thank you!**

**Krystal - Fanfics are always awesome when they get you emotional!**

**Smartypants91**

**salemgirl04**

**xmischiefmanaged013 - I love your pen name ;)**

**cate**

**RonWandMioneG4Ever - Thanks for reading!**

**Daisy Rae - Thank you so much!**

**readingfreak1**

**Pottergurl093**

**Draco's True Love**

**AmberJupiter**

**Slytherineprincess22**

**Joeyandpaceyforever**

**Lea**

**duckyv91**

**Demonic-Triplet-Of-Azkaban - Sorry no shirtless twins this time around. Maybe next fic, just for you.**

**loveable nyko**

**Sodapop77 - Thanks for your reviews on all my stories!**

**wonderwall05**

**Rowling Writer**

**Purinsesu mu-n**

**Thank you once again to everyone, you all rock lots. :)**

**much love, Steffanie**


End file.
